In retail establishments selling chain and in light manufacturing facilities, chain is generally cut by either sawing through the chain links or by using a cold forming pincher-type tool commonly called a “bolt cutter.” While these techniques are adequate for cutting small gauge chains, the same techniques raise a number of practical problems in cutting larger gauge chains.
In the case of sawing through a link, the most serious problem arises from the necessity to support the chain link rigidly in a vice or other clamping apparatus while a hack saw is employed to saw through the link at a point along its circumference. If only one cut is made through the link, some means of bending the link must be employed in order to create an opening between the severed ends large enough to allow the cut link to be disengaged from the connecting links. This additional operation necessarily involves the use of a second tool, whether it be a lever-type instrument to pry open the link or an impact-type instrument to hammer the link open. The bending operation can be eliminated by sawing through the link at a second point, thereby bisecting the link. This second cutting operation is time consuming and difficult when dealing with heavy gauge chains.
When a bolt cutter or similar tool is used, again it is necessary either to cut the link in two places or employ supplemental means to bend the cut link open. Another problem arises because of the difficulty in holding the tool; namely, the risk that the cutting edges will be abused.
Moreover, sawing cable or wire rope to cut it causes fraying at the cut ends. Cutting cable or wire rope by cold forming techniques is only effective if the working edges of the “bolt cutter” are maintained adequately to sever the individual strands of the cable. It is often difficult to so maintain the edges when, as a result of economy, the same tool is used on chain, bolts, cable, and other like materials.
A manually operated, hydraulically actuated apparatus for both cutting and opening chain links, for example, as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,782, has been used to solve some of the problems of the prior art. Although such a device has many desirable features and advantages, there remain certain problems with this cutter.
For example, the manual chain cutter using a manual pump jacks is prone to fluid leakage, labor intensive to operate, slow and under-powered for cutting certain sizes of chain link. The seals in the apparatus have a tendency to wear out and allow fluid leakage to occur. In operation, the apparatus typically requires priming before the apparatus can be used to cut. When cutting a chain link of larger gauge, the pump jack often must be pumped over fifty times in order to successfully cut and open the chain link. Furthermore, maintaining the manual pump jacks can be cumbersome.
In view of the foregoing, there exist various needs in the art. One such need is for a compact, durable chain cutter which provides uniform, consistent speed and power during cutting. A further need exists for a chain cutter that is fast and easy to operate. Additionally, it would be desirable for the chain cutter to be safe to use and operable only by authorized personnel.